Helping Out
by Laree
Summary: A RuKo fic. Rukawa is faced with the prospect of being thrown out of the basketball club and turns to Kogure for help.
1. Default Chapter

Helping Out Part One

> >   
Helping Out   
Part One   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> Rukawa glared down at the big red F on the top right hand corner of his test paper as though this would somehow magically change it into an A. He had been resigned to the fact that he would fail that test, how could he not after he basically slept through the whole unit of Chinese Dynasties? He didn't give a damn about any of those families whose names all sounded frustratingly alike. The only thing that he cared about was basketball and now it looked as though that was about to be taken away from him. 
>> 
>> " Mr. Rukawa? Do you understand how serious this is?" Demanded Mr. Murasaki as he polished the lenses of his glasses with a blue piece of cloth. " Though you may not think so, Academics do come first before Athletics. This is an institute of learning after all. I'm well aware of how important you are to the basketball club but I can't allow you to continue with this atrocious performance in the classroom! I'm afraid that if you don't show some improvement in this class I will have to talk to the coach and advice that you be suspended from the team until you finally buckle down..." 
>> 
>> " Suspended?" Rukawa whispered disbelievingly. No! They couldn't do that to _him_! He was an important part of a team! Moreover, what would he do without basketball? That was the only thing that he had going for him after all. As was obvious, he wasn't exactly gifted when it came to academics. The game was his life! He liked it that way. 
>> 
>> " Yes. The first thing to do, of course, is to try and stay awake in class and to actually pay attention. Do you think you can do that?" The teacher waited expectantly for a reply but got none. He sighed. This boy was even more exasperating than that red head who kept on staring at Akagi Haruko throughout class. The red head, Hanamichi, wasn't doing quite as badly as Rukawa but he was still a thorn in his side. Come to think of it, that boy was also part of the basketball club, wasn't he? He sighed. That team was made out of troublemakers. The only decent students in that bunch was Akagi and Kogure...Inspiration struck him. " Maybe you could also get some help from somebody. Get a friend to tutor you. Might I suggest Kogure Kimonobu? You are friends with him, are you not?" 
>> 
>> Rukawa just shrugged. He was still shell shocked from the news. Besides, he didn't really have _friends_. He had team mates but not friends. 
>> 
>> " Are you going to take my advice, Mr. Rukawa?" 
>> 
>> Another noncommittal shrug. If it was the only way he could keep on playing then he guessed that there was pretty much nothing else he could do but to ask for some help. This thought did not appeal to him at all. He had always been self reliant and he didn't like the idea of having to start depending on another person. He scowled. The only thing that was keeping him from quitting school was the basketball team. God help him if even that was taken away from him! 
>> 
>> " Stupid Kitsune!" Hanamichi chortled gleefully after hearing the whole story from a stony faced Rukawa. He was not in the least upset by the news. In his opinion, the loss of Rukawa Kaede would have no effect on the team besides good ones. Rukawa was such a ball hog after all. If he was gone, there would be more chance for him to show off his genius in the basketball court. 
>> 
>> " Do'aho." Came the familiar reply. 
>> 
>> " Hey, don't call me a do'aho! I'm not the stupid one that's failing History, am I?" Hanamichi snickered. "And I thought kitsunes were supposed to be clever! You're the stupidest kitsune that I've ever met in my life! You're stupider than any kitsune that ever graced Japan! You make rabid, spastic kitsunes look smart compared to you!" 
>> 
>> Rukawa rewarded Hanamichi with a view of his back for his little commentary on the intelligence of foxes. He couldn't care less what the do'aho thought or said about him. He only wanted to make sure that he wasn't kicked off the team just because of one incredibly worthless subject. Where the hell would he be able to use the knowledge of The Chinese Dynasties anyways? It wasn't as though he was going to join one of those stupid game shows on T.V any time soon! 
>> 
>> " That's right, Hanamichi. That's very nice. Kick him while he's down, why don't you?" Mitsui remarked, shaking his head. 
>> 
>> " Oi, Missy. I can kick the Kitsune any time I want to!" To prove his point, Hanamichi raised one sneakered foot, but Rukawa turned around before his toe could make contact with his backside and gave him a threatening look which clearly dared him to try. He lowered his foot carefully. 
>> 
>> Mitsui smirked. " Thought you said you could kick him any time you wanted?" 
>> 
>> The red head opened his mouth to reply, but soon forgot what he was about to say when a knock to the top of his head sent him sprawling to the locker room floor. " You. Shut up." Akagi rumbled dangerously. He then turned his attention to Mitsui. " And you. Stop encouraging him." 
>> 
>> " You never hit the precious Kitsune..." Hanamichi grumbled under his breath as he got up, sending Rukawa some death glares. " ...Hope he does get kicked off the team! Wish he'd just turn into the Kitsune that he is, run out into the road and get run over by some twenty wheeler truck...Favoritism...Favoritism is what it is..." 
>> 
>> " So what do we do?" Ryota demanded, running a hand agitatedly through his dark hair. " The team needs Rukawa! He-" 
>> 
>> " We don't really _need_ him!" Hanamichi corrected the smaller boy. " I mean, I'm still here, aren't I? The great Tensai! We'll do fine as long as I'm still on board!" 
>> 
>> Mitsui snorted and rolled his eyes at the incredible ego of red head. Of course, he had been thinking along the same lines, only in his version, the team would do fine as long as _he_ was there. " I'm not even going to start about what's wrong with that comment..." 
>> 
>> " I'm not even going to start about what a bastard you are, Missy-kun." 
>> 
>> " It's really all up to Rukawa." It was the first time that Kogure had spoken and as usual, everybody paid attention to him at once. The guy was quiet and soft spoken but he had a presence about him that made people listen to him. " Everything depends on you and how much you want to stay in the team, Rukawa-kun. You're a smart guy-" He was interrupted by a snort from Hanamichi, who immediately fell silent with one glare from Akagi, " You're just not putting out any effort. If you try a little, I'm sure you'll find that you'll do much better than you're doing right now." 
>> 
>> " So that's it? We just let him at it himself?" Ryota was not satisfied with this solution. There must be something more that they could do! 
>> 
>> " Since you guys seem to think that the team would be better off with Rukawa, I can always get the Hanamichi gang to rough that Murasaki up a little! Make him bring the Kitsune's grade up..." 
>> 
>> " Hanamichi!" 
>> 
>> " Fine...Umm..." He paused for a moment, considering the situation and possible solutions... " A bribe? People are always talking about the low pay of teachers!" 
>> 
>> After examining Hanamichi's face closely, Ryota realized that the guy actually was being serious. He shook his head. Unbelievable! " Hanamichi-kun, I don't know about you, but my parents would kill me if I was expelled from school for bribing teacher!" 
>> 
>> " Do'aho." 
>> 
>> "_You shut up you stupid Kitsune_!" Here he was trying to come up with a plan to help the bastard out and this was what he got for all his troubles! " I don't hear you coming up with any good ideas!" 
>> 
>> " Oh, is that what we were trying to come up with?" Mitsui feigned surprise, " I thought we were trying to come up with some really stupid, far fetched course of action, what with the gems you contributed!" 
>> 
>> " You're another stupid one, Missy. Least I don't have a crush on Anzai-sensei!" 
>> 
>> Rukawa watched the older boy's reaction with some interest. He had never seen anybody's face turning red as quickly as Mitsui's just did. 
>> 
>> " I mean yeah, he's all cuddly and everything and he's got that great bouncy neck thing but-" 
>> 
>> " _Don't talk like that about Anzai-sensei_!" Mitsui flew at Hanamichi in a rage but was held back by Ryota and Kogure. 
>> 
>> Akagi shook his head as he watched the two try to appease the fuming senior. The whole team was made out of psychotic idiots. Every last one of them. Sometimes he thought that the only sane ones left were himself and Kogure. " Have the two of you finished?" He demanded once the two had tired themselves out and had gone to opposite sides of the room. 
>> 
>> " For now..." Mitsui muttered darkly, glaring at the red head. 
>> 
>> " Anzai and Mitsui sitting on a tree...K,I,S,S,I,N,G!" Hanamichi's song was accompanied by a little dance number, " First comes love then comes mar-" just when Mitsui was about to go at him once more, Akagi put an end to the red-head's performance in his inimitable style. 
>> 
>> Kogure sighed. " To get back to the original topic, your suggestions were very interesting, Hanamichi-kun." Hanamichi flashed Mitsui a smug smile. " But I'm afraid they're not really...well, they're not really convenient..." 
>> 
>> " They were just plain stupid." Mitsui muttered under his breath, earning the finger from Hanamichi. 
>> 
>> " No...Not stupid." Kogure demurred softly. He didn't want Hanamichi to feel bad. 
>> 
>> Finally, tiring of all of the idiocy that surrounded him, Rukawa spoke up. " Mr. Murasaki suggested a tutor." 
>> 
>> Kogure nodded enthusiastically at this as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. " I was just about to suggest that! Akagi here gets very good grades in history!" 
>> 
>> " He does?" Hanamichi asked disbelievingly. Old Gori didn't look smart at all so he found this a bit hard to believe. His idea of somebody smart was someone who looked like Kogure, all scrawny and with stupid glasses that were always falling down. 
>> 
>> " Yes he does." The boy affirmed. He turned to Akagi. " Do you think you can tutor him, Akagi-san?" 
>> 
>> Inwardly, Rukawa groaned. Dammit. He didn't want Gori tutoring him! The guy was so intimidating and he'd probably hit him all the time or something! He'd be too nervous to concentrate! So he was greatly relieved when Gori shook his head regretfully. 
>> 
>> " I've already got a full load, Kogure. I don't think I can manage that too..." Akagi replied. " But you're being modest. You get even better marks than me! Why don't _you_ tutor him?" 
>> 
>> " That would be fine with me." He replied agreeably. " How about you, Rukawa? Would that be all right?" 
>> 
>> " I suppose so." He mumbled, thinking about how lucky he was that it had been Kogure saddled with the job and not the team's captain. Kogure was soft. He would probably go easy on him. 
>> 
>> Hanamichi turned to Mitsui. " A thousand Yen says he still fails even with Glasses boy tutoring him!" 
>> 
>> Mitsui grinned and shook hands with the redhead. " You're on!" Afterwards, as they were stepping out onto the court for practice, he told Rukawa, " Oi! Rukawa! You better make sure that you do well! I've got my money on you!"   
  

>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [On To Part Two][2] | [Sign My Guest Book][3] | [Mail Me][4]
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho2.html
   [3]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [4]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	2. Part Two

Helping Out Part Two

> >   
Helping Out   
Part Two   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> " You want to take a break?" Kogure asked Rukawa as the boy let out another heavy sigh. They had been immersed in the thick History book for an hour and a half by then and so far, Kogure didn't think he was helping one bit. Rukawa spent most of his time with his chin resting on his arms, his eyes half closed, once in a while letting out suspicious, snuffling noises or absently staring out of his bedroom window. He was beginning to think that maybe it would have been better if Akagi had taken charge of this. Then maybe Rukawa would be more attentive. He had the sneaking suspicion that the freshman wasn't taking him very seriously. 
>> 
>> Rukawa lifted his head and looked at him through sleep blurred eyes. " What was that?" 
>> 
>> " I think we should take a break." Kogure repeated himself, closing the history book with a soft snap. " We're not getting anywhere here." 
>> 
>> " Oh. Fine." Rukawa got to his feet and stretched his arms out lazily. God. Was there anything more boring than memorizing dates and names that meant absolutely nothing? Of course, he managed to remember the statistics of his favorite NBA players flawlessly but when it came to remembering the names of shoguns from the past, that was another very different thing. " You want a drink, Kogure-san?" 
>> 
>> " Yeah. Thanks..." Kogure allowed his gaze to wander around the room. It was impeccably neat. The walls were plastered with posters of basketball stars, and an amazing array of trophies were on display on top of a dresser along with a few pictures of Rukawa in action on the court and with his team members from his Junior High ( though he looked as remote as he did now even back then ). His eyes then zeroed in on a strange sight. At the door of his closet was a blown up picture of Sendo Akira's face mounted on a cork board. There were numerous punctures on the photo's glossy surface and a dart stuck out from one corner of Sendo's mouth. 
>> 
>> " Oh, that." Rukawa muttered. He picked a dart up from his desk, aimed and threw it at the picture. He was a good shot. He got Sendo right in the middle of the forehead. " Just something I do for fun..." He explained with a shrug as he ambled out of the room to get Kogure his drink. Which was just as well since he didn't see the strange look that this got from the older boy. 
>> 
>> Kogure shook his head. He knew that Rukawa considered the captain of the opposing team his rival but he hadn't thought that the feeling was that bad between them. He really couldn't understand the guy. Always so immovable and emotionless. Come to think of it, none of the guys in the team knew much about Rukawa's life outside of the court. He had never gone anywhere with the others, always just disappearing after practice... 
>> 
>> He picked up a sketch book that lay on top of a small pile stacked neatly at one side of the desk. Hmm...This was interesting! Was Rukawa an artist? He put on his glasses and turned the cover. His eyes widened in surprise as he flipped through page after page of sketches of Sendo Akira. The drawings were quite good. They were an incredible likeness of the basketball player, but each picture had been scribbled over with a black marker. 
>> 
>> " Here, Kogure-san..." Rukawa's words trailed off. Kogure had tried desperately to shove the book back into the pile without getting noticed but he had been too slow and he had still been seen. 
>> 
>> The older boy's eyes darted guiltily from the sketch book to Rukawa's stony face. He felt horrible! As though he had violated the guy or something. 
>> 
>> " Sendo has an interesting shaped head. That's why I drew those." The explanation sounded stupid, like something that would come out of Hanamichi, but he couldn't think of any better way to explain himself to his team mate. " But they ended up all looking stupid so I just did that..." 
>> 
>> " Oh..." Kogure scuffed his shoes against the carpet. " I...I thought they looked good. I didn't know you were an artist, Rukawa." 
>> 
>> " There is a lot of things you people don't know about me." He replied cryptically, holding out his hand for the sketch book. 
>> 
>> " We'd all like to get to know you better, Rukawa-kun, but you never let us." Kogure pointed out softly, accepting the cold can of Coke that was proffered to him. 
>> 
>> He shrugged at this and dropped back down onto his seat. " What do you want to know? I guess I owe it to you to tell you something about myself since you're being so great helping me out and everything." 
>> 
>> Kogure laughed. " Actually, I don't think I'm helping you much at all! You've barely paid attention to me the whole time!" 
>> 
>> " I'm sorry. I..." Rukawa paused to consider his words. " I just can't seem to be able keep my mind on these sort of things these days." 
>> 
>> " Well, you have to try, Rukawa-kun. I know you definitely don't want to be suspended from the team. So you have to try to forget about whatever it is that's bothering you." Kogure advised. It would be a blow to the Shohukan team if Rukawa was prevented from playing. It would affect the dark haired boy greatly too. After all, the College Scouts couldn't be expected to notice him if he was side lined. 
>> 
>> Taking a sip of his drink, Rukawa checked the time on the clock on his study table. " I think I've had enough of this studying, Kogure-san. What about you?" 
>> 
>> " Well, we have been at it for long enough, I think." Kogure made to rise, " I'll see you again tomorrow then?" 
>> 
>> " It's not that late. We could still fit in a one on one game can't we?" 
>> 
>> Kogure shook his head. " From the way you were nodding off while I was tutoring you, I would have thought that you had no energy left in you to keep your head up, let alone play basketball!" 
>> 
>> " Well, I've recovered enough!" Rukawa declared, setting his can of coke down and going over to his closet to dig out his basketball, " Let's go, Kogure-san! This time, I'll be the tutor!"   

>> 
>> " Ugh. I think I've had enough!" Kogure declared, his chest heaving as he watched Rukawa get another beautiful shot in. It had become somewhat of a custom for them to go over to the basketball court near Rukawa's home after each tutoring session for a quick game and they had both come to enjoy these occasions greatly. 
>> 
>> " Giving up already Kogure-san?" 
>> 
>> He laughed, wiping away the sweat from his brow with the edge of his shirt. " I know when I've been bettered!" 
>> 
>> " Well, this just wasn't your day, was it?" 
>> 
>> " Better be careful, Rukawa. I'll get you back tomorrow!" 
>> 
>> " You're on." They walked over to the side of the court in companionable silence to gather their things and to head their separate ways. 
>> 
>> " Rukawa-san! It's you!" Came a loud, rather annoying voice. Beside him, Kogure felt his companion freeze. " We haven't seen you in ages, Rukawa-san! You are so mean! You've been neglecting us!" 
>> 
>> Slowly, wiping his arm across his mouth, Rukawa turned to face the speaker and his companions. "Hikoichi." 
>> 
>> " What? Taking no notice of me?" Sendo Akira demanded, coming to a stop beside his friend. " You _are_ getting very mean, Rukawa-kun. We are old friends after all, aren't we?" 
>> 
>> Rukawa shrugged. " If you say so." He muttered. He gave Akira's other companion, who he recognized as Koshino, a cursory inspection before turning his back to them and fixing his attention on his duffel bag. 
>> 
>> Sendo graced Kogure with one of his friendly smiles. " Hello there! You're the vice captain of Shohuku, aren't you?" He asked pleasantly. " We haven't formally met before! I'm Sendo. Sendo Akira." He stuck out his hand and shook Kogure's hand firmly. 
>> 
>> " Oh." 
>> 
>> " What were the two of you doing here?" He asked with genuine interest. 
>> 
>> " What do people usually do in a basketball court?" Rukawa retorted. He pulled at Kogure's shirt.   
" Let's go, Kogure. It's getting pretty late." 
>> 
>> Sendo twirled a basketball around on his index finger. " Sure we can't interest you on a two on two game? Koshino and I versus you and your Kogure." 
>> 
>> " No thanks." 
>> 
>> Sendo shrugged and bounced the ball over to Koshino. " Suit yourselves. Hope I see you around, Rukawa-kun! You've been acting like a stranger lately!" 
>> 
>> " Hasn't he always?" Koshino muttered darkly, glaring at Rukawa's retreating back. " I don't know how you could have stuck with him for as long as you did." 
>> 
>> " Well, it's over now, isn't it? Has been for a while." Sendo couldn't take his gaze of Rukawa walking side by side with the vice captain of the Shohukan team. " Hey! Kogure-san! Take care of him!" He called out before they could walk out of earshot.   

>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part One][2] | [On To Part Three][3] | [Sign My Guest Book][4] | [Mail Me][5]
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho1.html
   [3]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho3.html
   [4]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [5]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	3. Part Three

Helping Out Part Three

> > Helping Out   
Part Three   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send al comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> Okay, at the time that I wrote this, I originally meant for Koshino to be the one with Sendo and Hikoichi but I switched his name with Kiyota. Sorry for that mistake. I got their names interchanged. So it's KOSHINO with Sendo not KIYOTA. I'm sorry for the confusion...I haven't been watching SD for a very long time so I get some stuff wrong...This is only my second SD fic after all. Not doing very well, am I? Can't even get the facts straight! Lol...I should stick to FY... Even until now I'm not clear on whether Hanamichi is the Tensai's last name or if it's Sakuragi. :) And I've been calling Shohuku 'Shohukan'. Dunno where I got that ' Shohukan' thing. I dunno, I think it was my HS's sister school from Japan or something or some clothes store near Woden , but thanks to the person who pointed that out (It was Shiro-chan, I think...) :) Bear with me. The plot is messy but it will all become clear later on...*sigh*...At least I hope it will...Though mostly with my fics they don't...Lol. Augh...Hmm...Do people actually read these notes things? I've always wondered bout that...Anyways, onwards... 
>> 
>> Mackie 
>> 
>> P.S For the people who read this in my site and not at the Babble Club, just ignore my senseless ramblings. I already fixed all that stuff, I think... 
>> 
>> They walked together in silence, Rukawa pulling agitatedly at one ear as thoughts of Sendo with Koshino ran through his mind. In a rare display of temper, he threw the ball aside and quickened his pace, pulling ahead of Kogure. Die, miserable Koshino. Just die. Not to forget that weird shaped head that had grown a body, arms and legs to become Sendo Akira. Very long, beautifully shaped arms and legs when he thought about it, and he did. Often. That bastard. How dare he still hang around in his thoughts even until now? 
>> 
>> He felt a hand clamp down onto one shoulder. " Rukawa-kun. What was that? What just happened back there?" 
>> 
>> " I've never been in the habit of discussing my life, Kogure-san. I'm not about to start now." He replied, still walking. He only stopped when Kogure managed to get in front of him and stubbornly refused to get out of his way. 
>> 
>> " I'm not going to let you just walk away when you're so obviously upset." This wasn't the truth. Rukawa's face was just as impassive as ever with not a trace of emotion, but he had seen a flash of pain in those dark eyes when they had caught sight of the handsome basketball star and his companions. "It helps to talk, you know?" 
>> 
>> " I'm not the talking type." 
>> 
>> " Look, would it hurt any if you just told me what it is that's upsetting you? It's not as though I'm going to blab it to the whole team or something! This is me, Kogure. Dependable, reliable, always there Glasses Boy, to quote Hanamichi-chan." 
>> 
>> Rukawa knew of Kogure's role as the confidante of most members of the basketball team. He longed to just get everything out, to be able to talk to somebody about everything but he had never been good at sharing his feelings with people. He could talk to Kogure though, he guessed. Kogure was a nice guy... "Look, Kogure. I'm gay." 
>> 
>> Kogure nodded, unruffled and without reacting the way that Rukawa had expected him to. This encouraged him. He had expected disgust, maybe some scorn. Hell, he had expected the guy to run away, screaming at the top of his lungs, he just hadn't thought that he'd get this sort of calm, ready acceptance. 
>> 
>> " I've known ever since Junior High. On my last year, I met Akira and we hit it off. I don't know why. We're such opposites. The only thing that we've got in common is basketball." Rukawa shrugged. The world was full of mysteries. Why did certain people end up together? Who knew..." We started going out together on the beginning of my last year until about just four months ago." 
>> 
>> " What happened?" 
>> 
>> " ' The Frigid Ice Prince' happened." Rukawa could still remember the day that Sendo had broken it off. God. That had been the worst day in his life. He had never said as much to Sendo but he had loved him dearly. Far more than he knew how to express. But he had tried to, in his own, cold way he had tried to show the older guy how much he had meant to him. He guessed that it hadn't been enough. " Akira is the expressive type. Always wanting to cuddle and be cuddled, always needing to tell you how much he loved you, always wanting to be told how much he's loved. I didn't do that enough and before I knew it, he was tired of me." 
>> 
>> " And he broke it off?" 
>> 
>> " Yeah. His exact words were ' I've had enough of this, Kaede. But thanks. It's been interesting.' Interesting. Well, I guess it must have been." He laughed bitterly. " That was it. The end. It was interesting though..." 
>> 
>> " You still love him?" This was more of a statement than a question. Kogure had no doubt that the wound still ran deep. He had seen the photograph that Rukawa used for practicing darts and the sketch book full of ruined pictures. He guessed that the younger boy had done all of that more out of frustration and sorrow than anger. 
>> 
>> Rukawa shrugged. " You know that saying about first love dying hard." He said by way of explanation. 
>> 
>> " Yes. I do. First hand experience, actually." Kogure replied as he cleaned out the lenses of his glasses. 
>> 
>> " Oh, yeah? Who?" 
>> 
>> " Hisashi." 
>> 
>> Rukawa raised an eyebrow. " Well, that was unexpected." 
>> 
>> " Not as unexpected as finding out about you and Sendo Akira." Kogure retorted, the comment earning a small smile from his companion. " This seems to be a day of unexpected revelations, huh?" 
>> 
>> " Yeah. Can I ask you something though?" 
>> 
>> Kogure shrugged. " Anything." He was glad that Rukawa had opened up to him. It couldn't have been very easy to reveal everything that he just had. 
>> 
>> " Promise you wont get mad or anything." 
>> 
>> " Why would I? You told me everything, didn't you?" 
>> 
>> Rukawa paused to consider whether it would be wise to ask him something that had bugged him for a while now. His curiosity soon took hold of him. " Did you and Mitsui break up because of Anzai-sensei?" 
>> 
>> Kogure tried hard to hold back his laughter and keep a straight face. " So you took Hanamichi seriously on that one did you?" 
>> 
>> " I never take anything the do'aho says seriously." 
>> 
>> He couldn't hold his laughter back any longer. " No, Anzai-sensei didn't have anything to do with it! Seriously. Hisashi _may_ have a little crush on the sensei, the guy is his inspiration. His muse, I guess you can say but the sensei had nothing to do with it whatsoever. Trust me. I just got sick of his tough guy act after a while, though he's mellowed out somewhat now." 
>> 
>> " Think the two of you will get back together someday?" 
>> 
>> " I'm happy with just being friends but I don't see why not. Who knows what the future has in store for me." He paused and placed a comforting hand on Rukawa's shoulder. " Or for you and Sendo for that matter?" 
>> 
>> Rukawa nodded, taking this statement as the encouragement that it was. " Walk you over to the bus stop?" 
>> 
>> " Sure."   

>> 
>> " They seemed pretty close." 
>> 
>> " How close exactly did they seem?" Sendo Akira demanded, exasperated. His interrogation of Hikoichi seemed to be going nowhere whatsoever. 
>> 
>> " Well, Rukawa smiled a little." 
>> 
>> Sendo's own smile faltered at this news. He had never been able to bring a smile on Rukawa's face no matter what he had tried and now here was that Kogure doing precisely what he had been unable to do. " What were they talking about?" 
>> 
>> " Kogure said that finding out about you and Rukawa was completely unexpected. Then Rukawa smiled. That was it." Hikoichi flipped his notebook shut. 
>> 
>> " Kaede didn't say anything else about me?" 
>> 
>> " From what I heard, no." Sendo frowned at this news, to Hikoichi's surprise. This was completely uncharacteristic of their team captain. He considered the guy's erratic behavior of the past few months and the hopeful look that had briefly flashed on his handsome face upon the sight of ' his Kaede' in the court. That look had immediately disappeared though, when he had noticed Rukawa's bespectacled companion. He let out a loud squeal of outrage. " Don't tell me you're still completely hung up on that guy, Sendo-san!" 
>> 
>> Sendo raised his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. " Be quiet, Hikoichi. This is a secret between the two of us. Can you do that? Can you keep a secret?" He had his doubts about that, the guy was a blabber mouth after all but what did it really matter if it did get out? He was just sick and tired of having to pretend that everything was fine when his Kaede wasn't by his side any longer. It had been a horrible mistake to let him go like that. He had realized this soon after the break up and now this feeling had intensified tenfold upon the sight of his Kaede-kun with another guy. " Please Hikoichi. Can you do that?" 
>> 
>> The younger boy nodded obediently. " But what about Koshino-san, Sendo?" 
>> 
>> He sighed tiredly. " Oh, yeah." The messes that he got himself into! Right at that moment he could have banged his head against the wall out of sheer frustration. 
>> 
>> " You know what, Sendo-san? I think Rukawa was jealous when he saw Koshino-san with you." 
>> 
>> "Really?" Sendo asked with interest. 
>> 
>> " Really. You can't tell from his face, his face is always expressionless so you have to watch his eyes." Hikoichi revealed. He was good at assessing the feelings of other people. Something that he hoped would help his journalism career later on. " He kept on looking from you to Koshino-san. He was wondering what the two of you were doing together, I think." 
>> 
>> " Good. Very good." Sendo remarked, his thoughts already far and gone. Maybe there was some hope for him and Kaede yet. After all, who would choose Kogure, a so-so player with so-so looks over a good looking, ace player like himself? 
>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Two][2] | [On To Part Four][3] | [Sign My Guest Book][4] | [Mail Me][5]   

>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho2.html
   [3]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho4.html
   [4]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [5]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	4. Part Four

Helping Out Part Four

> >   
Helping Out   
Part Four   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> " So, have you finally decided that I'm a lost cause?" Rukawa asked Kogure as the upper class man flipped through the stapled together pages of his last history test. There was a dispirited look on Kogure's face, as though he was the one that had done badly and not Rukawa himself. 
>> 
>> The older boy made a conscious effort to appear cheerful. " Well, a D is better than an F! We're making some progress!" 
>> 
>> " Not really. Sorry if I made your Mitsui lose his money." 
>> 
>> Kogure's face reddened, " He's not my Mitsui. Not anymore." For some reason it was important to him that Rukawa got that clear. After all, he wouldn't want him to think...He frowned. He wouldn't want Rukawa to think what? " And don't worry. I talked Mr. Murasaki into giving you another chance." 
>> 
>> " I really am sorry, you know." 
>> 
>> " For making Mitsui lose his money?" 
>> 
>> " No. I couldn't care less what happens to him and that do'aho." He watched Kogure's reaction to this, thinking that he might take offense to what he had just said. " I'm just sorry because here you are, wasting so much time on me, helping me out and still you get no results." 
>> 
>> Kogure waved his hand dismissively. " It's nothing, you know. I've always liked history and we're friends, aren't we?" 
>> 
>> It took a nerve wracking moment for Rukawa to answer. " Yeah. I guess we are." 
>> 
>> It was amazing how five, simple words such as those could make someone as giddily happy as it just did Kogure.   

>> 
>> " Come on, Ko-chan! It's been ages since we went out together!" 
>> 
>> " Yeah, and it's my treat, remember?" Hanamichi put in, waving a thick wad of bills in front of his face,   
" Come along with us so that I can put the money I got from Lil Missy here to some good use! Whaddya say, Kogure-chan?" 
>> 
>> Mitsui scowled. " Don't call me Missy!" 
>> 
>> Kogure shook his head regretfully, as he put his glasses back on, his dark hair still damp from the shower that he had taken just a while ago. " I really can't, guys. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to go over to Kaede's again to help him review." 
>> 
>> " Kaede?" Mitsui repeated in bewilderment. 
>> 
>> " That's Rukawa's name, isn't it?" 
>> 
>> " Well, yeah! But...Since when were you on first name basis with the guy, Kogure? Nobody around here calls him, ' Kaede'." Mitsui pointed out, running a hand through his dark hair and looking at Kogure questioningly. 
>> 
>> " Uh-oh! Somebody here's jealous!" Hanamichi sang out gleefully, his sparkling dark eyes darting from Mitsui's face to Kogure's. " Poor, poor Anzai-sensei! Losing his loyal Missy to the glasses boy!" 
>> 
>> Mitsui was too mystified to even take notice of Hanamichi's comments. " Hey, Hana-chan, I think I'll take a rain check on that too. I'll walk Ko-chan over to _Kaede's_ house!" 
>> 
>> " You really don't have to, you know." Kogure told him. 
>> 
>> " I want to. I don't really know about anything that's been going on in your life anymore..." 
>> 
>> This didn't make any sense to Kogure. After all, the two of them spoke to each other nearly everyday and Mitsui knew more about him than anybody out there. Even the resident confidant of the Shohuku Basketball club needed to talk to somebody once in a while about whatever it was that was in his mind and that somebody for him was Hisashi, because even though the two of them had broken up some time before, they were still the best of friends. He allowed him to fall into step beside him. 
>> 
>> " So, what's been going on, my friend?" 
>> 
>> " Oh, nothing much." 
>> 
>> " You've been to busy trying to help that Rukawa out to get out, haven't you?" Mitsui commented, as casually as he could. 
>> 
>> " Well, Kaede and I always go out to the court near his house after each tutoring session." 
>> 
>> There it was again. That 'Kaede'. Mitsui was getting more and more anxious as their conversation progressed. " Oh. That's...Nice." 
>> 
>> " He beats me most of the time," Kogure revealed with a little laugh, " And when I do manage to beat him, I get the sneaking suspicion that the guy's just letting me win. He's a real good player, that one. Real talent. We've got to watch out for him. He'll be big, I guarantee that." 
>> 
>> " Yeah. I think so too." Mitsui agreed readily. No matter how he felt about Rukawa Kaede as a person, he respected him as a fellow team mate and basketball player. He recognized and appreciated real talent when he saw it and Rukawa Kaede most definitely had it. 
>> 
>> " I really enjoy tutoring him." 
>> 
>> " That was one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place, you know. The fact that you're always so helpful and just a genuinely nice guy." 
>> 
>> " Really? I thought it was more because of my masculine good looks!" 
>> 
>> Mitsui smirked. " Masculine good looks? What masculine good looks?" 
>> 
>> Laughing, Kogure dug his elbow into his companion's ribs. Come to think of it, he really was glad that Hisashi had accompanied him. They hadn't really been talking as much as they had used to lately. He had missed this. 
>> 
>> " Seriously, though. We need to talk." 
>> 
>> " Fire away." Kogure replied agreeably. 
>> 
>> " You might not appreciate having me discuss this with you..." Mitsui started hesitantly, his eyes were on anything but Kogure's face. 
>> 
>> " Why?" A sudden thought struck him suddenly, bringing a smile to his lips and making him look incredibly adorable, in Mitsui's rather biased opinion. " Have you found a guy? Because if you have then that's great! You don't have to worry about me! Anything that makes you happy is fine with me! After all, we broke it off a long time ago and-" 
>> 
>> " Yeah. We did, didn't we? We tried as hard as we could but we still couldn't make it work out. I don't mind telling you that I still regret that sometimes. That sometimes I think that I'd like nothing more in this world than to be with you again, the way that we were before. But then I start thinking about how great it is having your friendship. I know it's better this way. I'd be too afraid to try anything with you again because the next time, we might not get out of it as easily as we did before. You might just end up hating me and I would never want that. Ever." 
>> 
>> " Just what are you getting at, Missy-kun?" 
>> 
>> He winced. " You've been spending too much time with Hanamichi." But Mitsui's effort in lightening the mood didn't work. " I'm just trying to tell you that I would do anything to make sure that you don't get hurt." 
>> 
>> " Yes. And?" 
>> 
>> " You'll probably hate me for even bringing this up." 
>> 
>> Kogure shook his head. " I could never hate you, Hisashi. You should know that by now." 
>> 
>> " Think whatever you want to, Kogure. That I'm just jealous or being malicious or whatever but I have to warn you..." Mitsui paused before he continued. He was going to regret this. This was probably going to destroy the friendship between the two of them. Kogure wouldn't appreciate having somebody try to meddle in his affairs, what person would after all? But this had to be done. It really was true what he had said about him not wanting to see him hurt. He'd rather have an angry Kogure than a heart broken one though. " I don't think this whole Rukawa Kaede business is a good idea." He blurted out all at once. 
>> 
>> " What does Kaede have to do with anything?" Kogure demanded, his face suddenly hardening in a way that Mitsui had never seen before. 
>> 
>> " Kogure-kun, I would be the first person to congratulate you when you find someone for you. Someone who can give you whatever it was that I wasn't able to. Someone who'll make you happy, not like me" Mitsui told him softly, his face earnest. 
>> 
>> Kogure opened his mouth to speak, to tell him that he had been perfectly happy in their time together, but was silenced by one look from Mitsui 
>> 
>> " It's just that...Well, I don't think Rukawa Kaede is the person to do that. I really don't." 
>> 
>> He had been touched by the guys speech but any warmth that he might have felt for him before suddenly disappeared upon this announcement. " What exactly is it that you're trying to imply about me and Kaede, Hisashi?" 
>> 
>> " I think you know." 
>> 
>> " No. I don't. Tell me what it is." His voice was cold. For an instant Mitsui was reminded of Rukawa and he had the insane urge to laugh. 
>> 
>> " You're in love with him, Kogure. Don't try to deny it. It won't help you any. I know you better than any other person around!" 
>> 
>> " _In love with him_!" Kogure was outraged. He just couldn't believe this! " Can't I offer my help to anyone without you thinking that I'm in love with that person?" 
>> 
>> Mitsui shook his head. " I knew you'd react this way!" 
>> 
>> Kogure took a few deep breaths to compose himself. _Him_ ,in love with Rukawa Kaede. The mere thought was ridiculous..." You're wrong. I only consider him my friend." 
>> 
>> Mitsui examined his face for a few seconds. " All right. Now I'm _really_ sorry that I even brought this up! If I'd have known that you haven't even admitted it to yourself yet then I would never even have broached the subject!" 
>> 
>> " That's because I have nothing at all to admit to myself!" Kogure insisted adamantly. 
>> 
>> " Fine, Kogure. Whatever you say." Mitsui relented finally, though he had his doubts about that. He just wanted to get all of this over with. At least he couldn't say that he hadn't tried to warn him later on when Kogure came running to him, pouring his heart out about that bastard Rukawa. God help that guy if that day ever came. " Just want to remind you that that guy feels absolutely nothing for anybody, just in case you ever _do_ get a stupid idea in your head about him..." 
>> 
>> " That's where you're wrong, Mitsui. All of you are wrong about him." Kogure told him softly. " He cares. He just doesn't know how to show it." 
>> 
>> " And you've come to this conclusion because?..." 
>> 
>> " Because I know him, Mitsui. I know more about him than any of you guys in the team." He came to a stop before the Rukawa's doorway, which had by now become so familiar to him. " Well, here we are." 
>> 
>> Mitsui ignored this. " Don't even assume that, Kogure-kun." He sighed tiredly. " Don't assume anything about that guy. I tried to warn you. I just don't want to see you hurt. Really. But if you won't listen then I guess that there's not much more that I can do, is there?" There was no reply. Only the sound of the front door slamming before his face.

  
[Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Three][2] | [On To Part Five][3] | [Sign My Guest Book][4] | [Mail Me][5]

> >   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments

  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho3.html
   [3]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho5.html
   [4]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [5]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	5. Part Five

Helping Out part Five

> > > Helping Out   
Part Five   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> " We should be leading by way more than four points!" Hanamichi growled, his fists clenched by his sides. " Everyone seems to be doing their part but you, Kitsune. What the hell is the matter with you today, huh? You're missing more shots than you're making!" But beneath the gruffness was a trace of worry. It would be a big blow for the team if they lost this game and right now, that seemed to be a possibility. Four points wasn't that big a lead after all! 
>> 
>> " Shut up, Hanamichi!" Akagi gave the tall freshman a light blow to the head just to remind him who was in charge here. " You've missed some shots yourself, all of us have. So don't try to pin the blame on anybody in particular." 
>> 
>> " Yeah I've missed some shots. But I haven't been as bad as the Kitsune here, have I?" Hanamichi pointed out, gesturing angrily at Rukawa who was standing a few steps away from where his team mates were clustered around their captain. " Of course, you never really play that well to begin with, but I've never seen you do _this_ badly!" 
>> 
>> " He's right for once, you know, Rukawa." Mitsui spoke up, running a hand agitatedly through his dark hair. " You've missed your last two shots! You let that guy steal the ball from you, and the guy you were guarding managed to get away! You've had three fouls! I mean, it might be perfectly normal for Hanamichi here to play like that-" 
>> 
>> " Say that again, Missy?" 
>> 
>> Mitsui ignored him pointedly, " But I never expected a game like that from you, Rukawa! What the hell is going on?" 
>> 
>> Rukawa just scowled. He didn't need a reminder of how badly he was doing! Dammit! He was supposed to be a professional! He was supposed to be able to keep his mind on the game. After all, this was his life and soul. He shouldn't allow himself to be distracted. Even if Sendo Akira was there. Right there in the bleachers. With Koshino. 
>> 
>> " Hey, everyone has their off days." Kogure spoke up suddenly. Glaring at Mitsui. 
>> 
>> " Oh, and here we have the defender of the downtrodden! Kogure Kiminobu himself!" Mitsui said sarcastically, his eyes narrowing as they fell on the boy before him. " I won't even begin about _your_ game! What's the matter? Too busy checking up on your little protégé to concentrate or something?" 
>> 
>> " Maybe _somebody_ should learn how to stop accusing people of the most ridiculous things!" Kogure retorted, giving Mitsui a light shove. " _Somebody_ should learn how to keep his nose out of other people's business!" 
>> 
>> " And maybe somebody should understand that that somebody only did what he did because he didn't want some idiot to get hurt!" Mitsui shouted, his face reddening. He had had just about enough of Kogure's behavior! All he had wanted to do was to warn him, to show his concern and this was what he got for all of his troubles! 
>> 
>> " Well, I'm not going to get hurt! Because all your little accusations have no basis whatsoever!" 
>> 
>> " That's right, Kogure. Keep telling yourself that! One word. Denial." 
>> 
>> " Two words. Busybody. Bastard." 
>> 
>> " Three words. Public. Lovers. Quarrel." Hanamichi contributed, looking expectantly at Mitsui. " Your turn now!" 
>> 
>> " _Shut up, you idiot_!" 
>> 
>> " Now you, Kogure-kun!" 
>> 
>> It was official, Akagi thought glumly to himself. He was the only sane one left on the team now. Kogure had finally crossed over to the other side. And if this went on any longer, he felt certain that he himself would too! 
>> 
>> " Look, why should you even care anymore, huh?" Kogure demanded. Hanamichi opened his mouth, about to point out that that had been seven words and not five but changed his mind when he saw the look on the guy's face. " It's over. You said so yourself!" 
>> 
>> " It may be over, but I still care. You're my best friend. But fine. Do whatever you want. I'll just stand here and watch you get hurt then..." 
>> 
>> " I don't need your permission to do anything!" 
>> 
>> " Hey, look. We're in the middle of a basketball game here. Do you guys think you can just concentrate on that and not on whatever the two of you are arguing over?" Akagi demanded. 
>> 
>> " I really am just trying to look out for you, you know." Mitsui mumbled awkwardly, scuffing his sneakers against the ground. " I never wanted you to get so angry at me. I really do mean it. About you being my best friend." 
>> 
>> Kogure's face softened visibly. " I know. Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry that I reacted that badly but you really got me angry, you know." 
>> 
>> " And a friend's job is to stand behind you one hundred percent. No matter what you do, so I guess I'll just do that then, huh? Whatever you decide." 
>> 
>> He grinned. " I'd appreciate that." He stretched his hand out towards Mitsui who shook it gratefully, a big smile on his face. 
>> 
>> " Now that the two of you have gotten that out in the open..." Akagi swept his hand towards the court. " Think we'll be able to do better in this half?" 
>> 
>> Rukawa didn't join into the enthusiastic cheering of his team mates. He hadn't been listening to a thing that they had been saying. He'd been too busy keeping an eye out on on Sendo and his companion.   

>> 
>> " Frankly, I'm disappointed." Sendo Akira commented, shaking his head as Rukawa's pass to Mitsui was easily intercepted. " I expected Shohuku to be doing far better than this! They're a much better team than the one that they're playing against after all!" 
>> 
>> " Their so called ace rookie isn't making a good show at all." Koshino remarked, not without a trace of pleasure. " I wonder why..." He raised an eyebrow pointedly at Sendo. 
>> 
>> " Probably just a bit distracted." Sendo replied cheerfully as he caught the attention of Kogure. The boy stopped in his tracks, his eyes darting from him to Rukawa. Sendo saw him frown as a look of understanding dawned on his face and watched as he walked over to Rukawa and held a brief, whispered conversation with him, afterwards patting him encouragingly on the back. He would have given anything to know what he had said to him. 
>> 
>> From what Hikoichi reported to him, those two had been spending a lot of time out at the court lately. Not that anything the two of them did ever indicated that they were a couple. That didn't mean anything though. Rukawa had never been particularly demonstrative. One of the things that had bothered him. 
>> 
>> He raised an arm in greeting when he noticed Kogure's gaze on him once more and clapped his hands together encouragingly. 
>> 
>> " What did you do that for?" Koshino demanded. 
>> 
>> " What do you mean?" 
>> 
>> " Why'd you wave at the guy?" 
>> 
>> " Jealous?" Sendo asked, smiling as he bumped himself playfully against Koshino. 
>> 
>> " No! I just didn't think you knew the vice captain of Shohuku. That's all." 
>> 
>> " We met him in the basketball court near Kaede's house, remember? He was with Kae-chan." He replied without thinking. He immediately regretted this when he saw the look on Koshino's face. 
>> 
>> " I didn't know that court that we went to that day was near _Kae-chan's_ house." He commented, his face darkening as he glared at his companion. " Was that why you were so insistent that we go there instead of the one that was near your place?" 
>> 
>> " No." 
>> 
>> " Then why?" His tone was icy. The guy had better have a good explanation for that one. He had tried to ignore Sendo's obvious hang up about Rukawa but after the picture that he discovered on top of Sendo's bedside table just the night before, he didn't think he could ignore any of it any longer. " You must know what time _Kae-chan_ likes to go there for his work out, right? Did you just take me along to make him jealous or something?" 
>> 
>> Sendo didn't reply, not wanting to reveal just how close this was to the truth. In fact, this was the exactly his reasoning that day. " Look, I just like that court, all right, Koshino-kun? Really." 
>> 
>> " I bet it must have been a very unpleasant surprise for you when you saw your _Kae-chan_ there with Kogure, wasn't it?" Koshino remarked, getting to his feet. " You strike me as the type of guy that's got a big enough ego to think that no person he's ever been with will be able to get over him. Well, I've got news for you, Akira-kun...That's an easy enough thing to do!" 
>> 
>> Sendo watched helplessly as Koshino walked away from him. This sure as hell wasn't the way that things were supposed to be going!   
  

>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Four][2] | [On To Part Six][3] | [Sign My Guest Book][4] | [Mail Me][5]
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho4.html
   [3]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho6.html
   [4]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [5]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	6. Part Six

Helping Out Part Six

> > Helping Out   
Part Six   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> Rukawa couldn't, in all his years of existence, ever remember a night when he had had any trouble falling asleep. Usually, he went out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow. That didn't seem to be the case for that evening. He couldn't believe it. He, Rukawa Kaede, he who had mastered the art of sleeping to such a degree that he was able to doze on his bike while pedaling to school, was losing sleep over some guy! But then Akira Sendo wasn't _just some guy_. That was the problem. 
>> 
>> He slammed his hand against his bedside lamp, turning it on, and glowered at the rather tattered picture of Akira pinned up on his closet door. " This is all _your_ fault!" He declared, pointing his finger at it accusingly. " Why can't you just stay out of my life anymore? God! I'd be the happiest person in the world if I never had to see you again!" An impossible wish, he knew. These days, he seemed to be bumping into Sendo or one of his sidekicks everywhere he went. That Hikoichi, for instance, had a strange knack of turning up in places where he usually would have no business being in. Places where Rukawa just happened to be. Now, the thing that was bothering him was whether this was a mere coincidence or not... 
>> 
>> " You're getting paranoid. Of course you'll bump into them once in a while. This isn't that big a place and the basketball players around here sort of run in the same circle..." With a soft groan, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, got up and walked over to his cluttered desk where he selected a sketchbook that he knew still had some empty pages left. He sat himself down onto his chair before taking a pencil and flipping open the book to an unfinished picture that he had been working on lately. It was a present. For Kogure. 
>> 
>> Drawing always relaxed Rukawa. It was his way of letting out all the pent up emotions that he held within him. It always took his mind of his problems, and right now, that was all that he really wanted in this world. He hoped that he would eventually get sleepy after a few minutes of working on the picture that he would present to Kogure as soon as he finished it. Just a little something to show how much he appreciated him giving up all that time just to try and help him out... 
>> 
>> He pulled open the top drawer, and sifted through the stacks of photos looking for one in particular. Ayako had taken it quite a while ago and he had borrowed it, thinking what a perfect portrait it would make. It was one of Kogure making a jump shot at one of the games. "A nice picture..." He mumbled softly to himself as he examined the perfect lines of the older boy's body. "A nice guy. Not like some others out there..." 
>> 
>> He pulled the drawer further out and fumbled around in its depths, searching for an envelope that he knew would be there. Rukawa knew that he was bringing it all out again, but he just couldn't help it. It seemed as though he was determined to hurt himself, dammit! He was just opening old wounds. But even with these thoughts, he pulled the envelope out and pushed open the flap. " What the hell am I trying to do to myself?" He wondered out loud as he took out a small pile of photos and began to flip through them, stopping once in a while to stare closely at a particular photo that caught his eye. 
>> 
>> There was a baby picture of a little Sendo Akira reaching out towards his reflection in the mirror. There was a school picture of him, from just this year with a short message at the back that he already knew by heart. Then there were the ones of the two of them together. Ones that made him cringe. He and Akira sitting on a park bench. Akira had one arm around his shoulders, one of his big, stupid smiles on his face ( a smile which Rukawa didn't actually mind that much when it all came down to it ) while he scowled at the picture taker, trying to squirm out of the older boy's reach. Then there he was again. A candid shot of the two of them. Taken by Hikoichi, that little busybody, he remembered. He had been having a bad day then, what with Hanamichi and Mitsui trying to outdo each other with ' Ice Prince' jokes, and really hadn't been in the mood when an annoyingly cheerful, as usual, Akira had literally dragged him ( with help from a really big team member of his ) out of his house to accompany him to some sort of carnival. He had spent the whole time glowering down at his shoes and when Hikoichi had asked the two of them to pose for a picture, he hadn't exactly been that enthusiastic. So Akira had tried to cajole him into it and Hikoichi had taken a photo of them while the older boy was still trying to talk him into it. He was standing a few steps away from Akira, kicking at the ground while he looked on, his face had a tired, strained look that one wouldn't expect from him. That one had been taken only two weeks before the break up... 
>> 
>> Rukawa examined Akira's face on the photo carefully. " I did nothing but make you unhappy..." He whispered softly. " I think I have that effect on everybody who has anything to do with me..." Hell, he made his parents unhappy with his strange behavior, after all, his cousins were nothing like him, as his mother always liked to point out. They _smiled_. They _spoke_. They had _friends_. ' When am I going to meet your friends, Kaede?' his mother had kept on asking. But when he had introduced them to Akira and they learned of their relationship, they hadn't been pleased at all. Then Kogure had come along and his mother had been so happy to see him associating with such a nice guy. Mrs. Rukawa had never really trusted Akira. She thought that somebody that cheerful couldn't possibly be for real. 
>> 
>> Maybe his mother _was_ right. Maybe Sendo Akira wasn't the all around nice guy that Rukawa had always thought he was. After all, would a genuinely nice guy flaunt his new lover around before his ex-boyfriend just to make him see how much he was missing? He didn't think so. All the times that he had run into Akira or one of his yes men couldn't have been just a coincidence! After all, they were seeing even more of each other than they ever had before, even when their relationship had still been hot and going. 
>> 
>> There were no genuinely nice guys these days, he decided. Well...Except maybe for Kogure. That guy was the exception to that, always doing things with no thoughts of any reward whatsoever. Always so ready to help. Kogure was...Kogure was a true friend. 
>> 
>> Everyone in the team adored the guy and he could understand why. Hanamichi and Ryota looked up to him and considered him their big brother, Akagi relied on him to help him out about the team and Mitsui, well, that guy absolutely worshipped the ground that Kogure walked on! 
>> 
>> He wished there were more people like that in the world these days...He glanced over to the clock on the wall. It was two o'clock in the morning. Kogure was probably asleep. His gaze fell on his telephone. But he desperately needed to talk to somebody...Just for a while. Kogure would understand, he was sure. 
>> 
>> He picked up the receiver and began to dial the number that he had memorized by heart.   

>> 
>> " Hello?" This was followed by a loud yawn from Kogure as he hastily put his glasses on. There was no answer. " Hello? Who is this? Hisashi? If that's you, this isn't funny. It's two o'clock a.m. The two of us have just made peace this afternoon and you wouldn't want that to all go down the drain, would you?" 
>> 
>> " Uh, no. It's me." 
>> 
>> " And me would be...?" 
>> 
>> " Kaede." 
>> 
>> Kogure sat bolt upright on his bed, his cheeks flushing at this. Kaede! He had never called him at home before! He smiled giddily, suddenly wide awake. " Oh, Kaede! Hey!" 
>> 
>> " Kogure...I just couldn't fall asleep." His voice was low and Kogure had to strain his ears to just hear him. " I'm sorry for disturbing you but I had to talk to somebody and I couldn't really think of anybody else..." 
>> 
>> " Well, don't worry about it. You've called the right guy." The older boy reassured him as he settled in for a long conversation. 
>> 
>> Kogure glanced at the clock on his bedroom wall as he set down the receiver of his phone. 3:30. Well, now he knew that Rukawa could be quite talkative when he wanted to be! 
>> 
>> " We spent an hour and a half talking about Sendo Akira..." He muttered to himself as he punched his pillow into shape and pulled his comforter over him. " Damn that guy! Why can't he just leave Kaede alone so that he could move on?" 
>> 
>> Move on with me, preferably...At this thought, Kogure's eyes flew wide open, thinking of Mitsui and his accusations. Where had that come from? ' You're in love with him...' Mitsui had said that day in his quiet, definite way as though it was the most well known fact in the world. But that was stupid. Kaede was a friend, somebody that he needed to help. There might be some attraction on his part, after all, Kaede was a handsome guy. He had always had a thing for the tall, dark and handsome types. But it was just an attraction that one would feel for a beautiful person that you were at close proximity with. Someone close to you but who you knew you couldn't have. 
>> 
>> He'd had a few brief flings in the past few years but he had never fallen in love with anybody since Hisashi. God. He had fallen really, really hard for that guy. At one point, he had been so sure that their relationship would last forever. Hisashi Mitsui and Kogure Kiminobu together for the rest of their lives, but then it had just fizzled. It had ended. But how had it really begun in the first place? 
>> 
>> He had been attracted to the young basketball star from the beginning but he had been so sure that nobody like Hisashi, such a talented and beautiful person, would ever fall for such a disgustingly average guy like him that he had given it up from the word go. 
>> 
>> Was that what he was doing now? Was he trying to convince himself that he felt absolutely nothing for Kaede just because he thought that there was no chance of anything happening between them, what with Sendo Akira still very much in Rukawa's mind? After all, how could he ever compete with star player Sendo Akira? Hell, there wasn't even _any_ competition. Sendo would win, hands down. 
>> 
>> But then, in the end, it had all worked out for him and Hisashi, hadn't it? It turned out that nice guys actually got a break once in a while and the two of them had gotten together and had had a blissfully happy year together until they had finally decided that it wouldn't work and had resolved to remain just friends, a decision that both of them now felt was right. 
>> 
>> Maybe this time, he would get another break... 
>> 
>> He shook his head. No. This one would just be too much to ask. So Kaede turned to him for advice, so he chose to call him up in a ridiculously early hour of the morning just to talk about his problems. Everybody in the team did that! It meant absolutely nothing! After all, he was the listening ear of the Shohuku Basketball club, wasn't he? Akagi would call him the night before games just to vent out his anxiety, Ryota would call about Ayako, Hanamichi would talk about whatever it was that was frustrating him, Mitsui would fume about the stupidity of that red head ( Though Kogure secretly thought that Mitsui was somewhat attracted to the freshman, what with their matching temperament. Of course, he didn't lack delicacy, as Hisashi had proven that he did, and broach the subject) And Rukawa called to talk about an old flame that he just couldn't forget. Maybe he should start asking for a small fee. He would have been a millionaire by now... 
>> 
>> He sighed. What to do, what to do? Why was it that giving advice to other people came so easily for him and yet now, he couldn't think even think of one for himself?   

>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Five][2] | [On To Part Seven][3] | [Sign My Guest Book][4] | [Mail Me][5]
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho5.html
   [3]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho7.html
   [4]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [5]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	7. Part Seven

Helping Out Part Seven

> > Helping Out   
Part Seven   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> " I don't know how I let myself get talked into these things..." Hikoichi muttered to himself as he suppressed a sneeze that was threatening to come. Hiding behind some bushes in such a beautiful afternoon was not his idea of fun. It was stupid. But what could he do? He did what Sendo Akira wanted him to. For some reason, he just couldn't say no to the upper class man, no matter how much the guy's latest whim might inconvenience him. He was one of the many charmed by the boy's perfect smile and good looks. He supposed that he could just consider this as practice for his journalism career when he would have to go undercover and search out leads for stories. Still, he felt exceedingly stupid. 
>> 
>> There were a lot of easier methods that Sendo could have employed to find out what was going on with Kogure Kiminobu and Kaede Rukawa. One that sprang immediately to mind was that maybe Sendo should just approach his precious Kaede himself and ask him outright, but when Hikoichi had suggested that in a vain attempt to try and get out of his little assignment, Sendo had immediately blown off the idea, saying that he didn't want to appear desperate. Hikoichi had pointed out that he _was_ desperate and Sendo had not appreciated that comment much at all. 
>> 
>> He had started going on and on about how friends were supposed to do things for each other, reminded him of all the times that he had helped him out with something, like the time that he had fixed a date for him with the girl that he liked, until Hikoichi had finally relented, unable to resist him any longer. 
>> 
>> So, that was how it came about that he spent his third afternoon in a row, crouching behind some thick bushes and peeking out once in a while to see what it was that Rukawa and Kogure were doing. Nothing more interesting than two friends playing one on one against each other. Hikoichi shook his head. Sendo was losing it. Everyone in the basketball team had been up in arms lately, the tension between Sendo and Koshino was making everyone jumpy. Koshino was going around, making comments about how sweet it was that the Shohuku boys were sticking to their own kind now, something that somebody from their team should learn to do himself, not that he cared, Sendo's smile had begun to falter and a biting note in his tone had lately developed. 
>> 
>> If this whole mess wasn't fixed soon, Hikoichi was afraid of what would happen to their team. This was all tearing them apart. This wasn't good. Especially not in the middle of the season. 
>> 
>> Still. He didn't see why he had to be the one to try and help mend everything. He had no business meddling in Sendo's love affairs after all. Maybe the great team captain should try fixing things on his own for once! 
>> 
>> Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. People like him were placed in this world to take care of the dirty business of their superiors after all. The world wouldn't function without them! They were the ones that took care of all the shit while said superior was off at some karaoke bar with the rest of his pals, letting out all his emotions in front of a microphone... 
>> 
>> He snickered. Come to think of it, maybe his lot wasn't so bad after all! He had heard Sendo at it before and it was definitely not a good sound to be subjected to. The guy should have been kept away from microphones and karaoke. The only time that he could ever recall Rukawa with even a small smile on that face of his was when Sendo had been emoting while he was ' singing ' one of his favorite songs. 
>> 
>> At that thought, he peeked out from behind the bushes once more. He hadn't checked in on Rukawa and Kogure for a while...   

>> 
>> There it was again. Throughout the game he had thought that there was somebody out there behind the bushes keeping an eye out on him and Kogure but he hadn't been sure until he had seen a dark head pop out from behind the said bushes. He was sure of it now. He even knew who the culprit was. Hikoichi. That Sendo must have put him up to it, dammit. What kind of stunt was that idiot trying to pull now? 
>> 
>> " Anything wrong, Kaede-kun?" Kogure inquired, noting the sudden darkening of his features. 
>> 
>> " No. Don't worry about it." Rukawa replied, heading towards his bag which he had thrown by the side lines. " Good game, Kogure-san." 
>> 
>> " Yeah, I guess, but you seemed a little distracted..." He commented, trailing after him. 
>> 
>> " Did I?" 
>> 
>> " Well...yeah. What's the matter? Is the whole Sendo Akira thing still bothering you?" He was hoping that Rukawa would maybe say no. That he didn't care about all of that stuff any longer and had completely given up on Sendo, thanks to the conversation that they had had very early that morning. 
>> 
>> " I guess you can say that..." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hikoichi peering back out at them carefully when he thought no one was looking. What the hell was he doing spying on him like that? Shit! It wasn't as though there was anything going on! All that he had to report to Akira was that he had spent a great afternoon working out with the only friend that he had from school! What could be interesting about that? And why the hell should Akira even care anymore now that he had his Hiroaki? God, what a stupid name. What sort of parent would give their child such and ugly name for the rest of his life? Of course, it suited that bastard perfectly. " Hey, I've got something for you!" 
>> 
>> He rummaged around in his bag and brought out and awkwardly wrapped package. " I'm not that good at wrapping things up." he explained, handing it over to Kogure. " As you know, I couldn't sleep yesterday so I managed to finish this earlier than I expected. It's to say thank you for all the time that you spent slaving away with me and helping me out. I got a B on my quiz, you know?" 
>> 
>> " Yeah, I know." Hanamichi had been very disappointed when he had found out that Rukawa wasn't going to get kicked out of the team after all. 
>> 
>> " Aren't you going to open it?" 
>> 
>> Kogure obediently began to tear the paper. When he had finished, he brought out the framed picture that Rukawa had so lovingly worked on for the past few days. He stared at it, open mouthed, not knowing what to say. At that moment, it seemed to him as though Rukawa would be able to read the overwhelming surge of love that he suddenly felt for him in his eyes. Mitsui was right. For the first time in a long, long time, he was finally in love again. He swallowed, trying to compose himself. What was he supposed to say? 
>> 
>> " You like it?" Rukawa prompted gently. 
>> 
>> " I...I love it." Kogure muttered, his eyes on anything but Rukawa's face. I love _you_...he wanted to add. 
>> 
>> " That's good." Rukawa frowned a little when he caught sight of Hikoichi looking out at them once more, trying to see what it was that Kogure was holding in his hand. Fine. He resolved. If he wanted something interesting to report to that Sendo Akira back at headquarters, he would give him something interesting. After all, two could play this game. 
>> 
>> Sendo wanted to flaunt Koshino in his face. That was perfectly obvious to him. Now he would flaunt Kogure at them. See how that grinning fool, Sendo Akira would react to _that_! He stepped up closer to Kogure and without any warning whatsoever, wrapped his arms around his slender waist. " I'm going to kiss you." He whispered into his ear as he leaned in closer. 
>> 
>> " Wha-?" Kogure began, his words being cut off as Rukawa pressed his lips firmly against his.   

>> 
>> " Oh. My. God..." Hikoichi gaped openly at the two boys making out at the basketball court , his jaw hanging open in shock. " Oh. My. God." All right. He had never expected this. Never in his life had he seen Rukawa give any sign of public affection while he had been with Sendo. Sendo had had always been the one to initiate anything and now here he was, grabbing Kogure in open day light as though he couldn't keep his hands off him for one second longer. 
>> 
>> This was bad. How was Sendo going to react to this? He didn't think it would take much more for the older boy to finally snap. This would just about do it. 
>> 
>> He sighed. Well, nothing he could do. He would just have to report it to the guy the way that he saw it. Even as Hikoichi scuttled away to try and find Sendo Akira, the two boys from Shohuku was still at it, seemingly oblivious to the world.   

>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Six][2] | [On To Part Eight][3] | [Sign My Guest Book][4] | [Mail Me][5]
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho6.html
   [3]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho8.html
   [4]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [5]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	8. Part Eight

Proof Of Your Love Menu A { TEXT-DECORATION: none } 

> > Helping Out   
Part Eight   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> Once he was positive that Hikoichi had gone, Rukawa pulled away from Kogure, a small, satisfied smirk on his lips. " Hey, I hope you didn't mind." 
>> 
>> Kogure stared at him. One hand raised to his lips, slightly breathless. " Mind? Why...?" 
>> 
>> " That I grabbed you like that." Rukawa explained softly. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. The guy looked as though he was ready to pass out. " I mean, since I knew you weren't a homophobic or something, I thought it would be all right with you if I kissed you." 
>> 
>> " What?" He demanded, still not understanding most of what he was saying. He was still reeling from the shock of what had just happened. He couldn't believe it! Rukawa...Kaede had just _kissed_ him. Only Hisashi's heart fluttering kisses had ever had this much effect on him! 
>> 
>> " I just noticed Hikoichi spying on us by the bushes over there." Rukawa gestured vaguely towards the general direction. " And I thought since Akira seemed so interested in what the two of us were up to, I might as well give him something exciting to find out about! Did you mind terribly?" 
>> 
>> He must have heard wrong. Clearing his throat, Kogure removed his glasses and polished the lenses studiously, taking some time to compose himself before he spoke. " It was all because of Akira?" He asked, trying to appear as nonchalant as was humanly possible when it felt as though your heart was being ripped into tiny shreds. 
>> 
>> " Yeah. He's been showing Koshino off-" 
>> 
>> " So you just thought you might as well show me off too, huh?" Kogure demanded, swallowing back the lump in his throat. He wasn't going to cry. No way. He hadn't done that since the day that he had broken up with Hisashi and there was no way that he was going to reveal to Rukawa the way that he felt about him. Not now that it was so obvious that the guy couldn't care less about him. Mitsui had been right. He should have listened to him. " What the hell made you think that I would go for such a stupid plan just to get you your precious Akira back?" 
>> 
>> Rukawa retreated a few steps, startled by the anger on his face. He had never seen Kogure like this before in all the time that he had known the guy! " Hey. I'm sorry! It's obvious that I've upset you...I shouldn't have done that. It was just that I thought that you wouldn't mind-" 
>> 
>> " You're right, Rukawa-san. You shouldn't have." Kogure snapped, turning his back on him. He couldn't even face him right then. He couldn't believe the guy...How could he do this to him? He had been so happy! For a while there, he had actually been stupid enough to think that maybe he was getting what he wanted, that Rukawa had chosen him over Sendo when all the while he had only been using him as part of a plan to try and get the only guy that he loved back! Choking back a sob, he grabbed his bag from the ground. " You shouldn't toy around with people and their emotions like that, Rukawa. But then of course, I guess you wouldn't know what emotions are, would you? Everyone was right. You are just a selfish bastard with no feelings." 
>> 
>> " Hey, Kogure-kun...Please..." Rukawa tried to grab his arm in an attempt to calm him down. He didn't know what he was getting so worked up about but he certainly didn't want the only friend that he had in this world to get angry at him. " You have to understand. I just want Akira-" 
>> 
>> " I know, Rukawa. That's why I hope our little kiss there has the desired effect. I hope things work out for you. You and Sendo Akira deserve each other." Kogure told him, throwing the framed picture back at him before walking away as rapidly as he could without actually having to break out into a run. He didn't want Rukawa to see the tears that he had been unable to hold back.   

>> 
>> Oh God! Sendo buried his face in his hands. With a soft groan, he threw the cordless phone onto his bed. " I sounded desperate, didn't I?" 
>> 
>> " You want the truth, Sendo-san?" 
>> 
>> " No...I mean, yes..." 
>> 
>> " Yeah. Pretty desperate." Hikoichi replied, a sympathetic smile on his lips. He had never seen Sendo as worked up as he was at this particular moment. " But don't worry. He probably would want you to grovel a bit anyways." 
>> 
>> " Grovel?" Sendo repeated, looking up. He had never needed to do such a thing in his life, his natural charm and good looks always working in his favor. 
>> 
>> " Yeah, I mean, he'll probably want you to beg a bit..." 
>> 
>> " If that's what it takes for me to get him back, then I will..." Sendo replied stoically, his eyes fixed on his phone, willing it to ring. " I have to have him back, Hikoichi. I won't let that Kogure have him without a fight. Rukawa belongs to me. Not to that loser."   

>> 
>> " Hey, Kaede-kun? You there, Kaede-kun? If you are, pick up! Come on...Pick up!" There were a few   
seconds of silence, then a soft sigh. " I...Well, I guess that means you're out then, huh? Listen, Kaede. Me and Koshino...It's over. It never really meant anything to me in the first place. He was just something to keep my mind off how lonely I've been ever since I was stupid enough to let you go...Nothing at all...I just want...I just want to talk to you. Please... Tomorrow. Around four, by the basketball court. Please Kaede? Please? Just another chance...I can't...I...Just please come." 
>> 
>> Rukawa pressed the button on the answering machine so that he could listen to the message again for the fifth time. He was getting what he wanted. It seemed as though Akira Sendo was buckling and was just about ready to take him back again. He was pleased. Definitely. This was what he had been aiming for, wasn't it? And yet, in the process, he had managed to do something that he had never reckoned on. He had managed to unwittingly hurt the best friend that he had ever had. 
>> 
>> He really hadn't expected that sort of reaction from Kogure. He supposed that it had been stupid of him to do something like that out of some impulse to hurt Akira as much as he possibly could. Of course the guy had been shocked. He should have taken the time to explain his actions but did what he do really warrant that kind of reaction from Kogure? Was the prospect of kissing him so horrible that the older boy had gotten that mad at him? 
>> 
>> And he hadn't exactly seemed to repulse him while they were at it. Kogure had responded pretty well and Rukawa had discovered that he was really a very good kisser. He had seemed to enjoy it so what the hell happened? He just couldn't get the guy. 
>> 
>> He hadn't thought that Kogure would mind helping him out but obviously he had pushed it a bit too far. The guy was giving, yeah, but how much could one really get before giving something in return. Looking back now, it really had been sort of a one sided relationship. The guy was already tutoring him and spending all that time with him and now suddenly, he wanted even more. Wanted him to pretend that they were some sort of couple just to spite Akira. Yeah. It was all his fault. He should have thought it through before asking Kogure to take part of something that stupid. He hadn't even asked. He had just grabbed him and done what he had wanted without any prior warning whatsoever. Kogure was right, he really was a thoughtless bastard. 
>> 
>> What he couldn't understand was what Kogure had meant when he had said that he shouldn't play around with other people's feelings. Whose feelings had he been talking about? Akira's? He supposed that it was sort of an underhanded way to go about things but he hadn't had much choice. He was only doing what Akira himself had done. 
>> 
>> His gaze fell on the ruined frame around the portrait that he had worked on. He'd just buy another one and give it to Kogure the next day at school as he apologized and thanked him for all his help. It was because of the guy that he was getting Akira back after all! His Akira. All he had to do was to call Akira back and tell him that he was ready to talk and the good looking young basketball star would be all his once more. The thing was that he couldn't keep Kogure out of his mind. 
>> 
>> No, he decided, picking up his phone and punching in a number. his apology couldn't wait until the next day. It had to be done right now. He couldn't let Kogure go to bed angry at him. He had to tell him that everything had finally worked out for him, that he really appreciated all the help that he had given him and hoped that they were still as good friends as before and that now everything was going to be fine between him and Akira, thanks to him. 
>> 
>> The phone was picked up almost at once. " Hisashi?" came a hoarse voice that Rukawa almost didn't recognize. 
>> 
>> " Kogure-san? Hey Kogure-san, I really am sorry! What I did, well, it was stupid. But Akira and I-" 
>> 
>> There was a soft click on the other end of the line as Kogure hung up. 
>> 
>> Rukawa stared at the buzzing receiver in confusion. This looked bad. Kogure must have been even more upset about what he had done than he had imagined if he was angry enough to not bother listening to his explanations.   

>> 
>> This was what he had fully expected to come about and still Mitsui was rather surprised to see Kogure standing on his doorstep, his puffy eyes indicating that he had been crying for some time now.   
" Ko-chan? Hey, Ko-chan? Are you okay? Please Ko-chan...Don't cry. Tell me what's wrong?" 
>> 
>> Without a word, Kogure threw himself into Mitsui's arms and began to cry as though his heart had been broken , which Mitsui guessed was precisely what had happened. 
>> 
>> He ushered Kogure into the house and up into his room, cursing Rukawa Kaede inwardly all the while. 
>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Seven][2] | [On To Part Nine][3] | [Sign My Guest Book][4] | [Mail Me][5]
>> 
>>   
  
  

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho7.html
   [3]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho9.html
   [4]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [5]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	9. Part Nine

Helping Out Part Nine

> > Helping Out   
Part Nine   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> " You're not going anywhere." A voice behind Rukawa growled. A strong hand grasped him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the locker room, slamming the door and locking it after them. "The two of us are going to talk, Rukawa. The two of us are going to have a nice, long talk." 
>> 
>> Rukawa stared right back at Mitsui, his face betraying no trace of emotion whatsoever. As though it was perfectly normal for one of his team mates to pounce on him like that. " We're supposed to be practicing." He pointed out, reaching for the door knob. 
>> 
>> Mitsui pushed his hand away, scowling at him. " Don't you even think about trying to get away!" There was pounding on the locker room door and the sound of Akagi's voice coming from the other side, demanding that the two of them get out on the court this instant. " We're only going to take a while, Akagi-san. Just talking to Rukawa." He called out. 
>> 
>> There was a snort and Hanamichi's familiar voice came through to them. " Yeah, right. The two of you are probably in there going all sorts of weird things to each other, huh?" 
>> 
>> " Do'aho." 
>> 
>> There was a loud thump as though someone had thrown himself against the door. " I'm going to get you for that one, Kitsune!" Then the sound of somebody protesting as he was being dragged away. Once this had all died out, Mitsui turned his attention back on Rukawa. 
>> 
>> " You bastard." 
>> 
>> " I seem to be getting that a lot lately." 
>> 
>> " What else could a stupid bastard like you expect?" Mitsui took a deep breath. What he wanted most in the world right now was to put his fist directly in that stupid, expressionless face. " If I hadn't promised Anzai-sensei that I wouldn't fight anymore, I would knock your face in. I swear I would." 
>> 
>> " I don't doubt that." The look on the guy's face made it clear that he was here in serious business and he could guess what this was all about anyway. Throughout the day he had tried to be as inaccessible as he could, fearing just this. An angry Mitsui seeking out revenge for his little darling. He had even half hoped that once he got to school, Kogure would have forgotten everything and things would be normal between the two of them again. It hadn't. " Where is Kogure-san anyways? I didn't see him around school today..." 
>> 
>> " How could you possibly expect the guy to go to school after what you bloody well did? Do you think he even wants to face you or anyone else right now? This is all your fault!" 
>> 
>> " I didn't realize that me kissing somebody would render them incapacitated." Rukawa commented coolly. 
>> 
>> " I swore to him that I wouldn't meddle into this..." Mitsui muttered as he began to pace agitatedly. " But I can't help myself! How dare you do that? You didn't see the way he was yesterday. How upset he was about everything. He was _helping you out_! He was being the friend that nobody else was willing to be and this is what you do? Your gall is unbelievable! How dare you? You dirty, stinking rat! He saw something in you that nobody else did, and then you turn around and do this to him! How dare you?" He pulled his fist back to hit him but was able to stop himself just in time. He would never forgive this bastard for what he had done. Nobody hurt Kogure and got away with it. Kogure might not want to do anything, preferring to just curl up into a ball and hide away from the world rather than confront the problem, but Mitsui wouldn't let this bastard get away that easily. 
>> 
>> " Look, Mitsui. Nothing is going on with me and Kogure-san. He's all-" 
>> 
>> " That's exactly the problem." Mitsui growled, beating his fist against one thigh. 
>> 
>> Rukawa blinked. The only indication that he gave of surprise. He had thought that Mitsui was here because he didn't want anybody kissing his Kogure. " You're upset because there isn't anything going on between us?" 
>> 
>> " God knows I would have picked somebody a bit more worthy of Kogure than you." Mitsui snapped, given a choice, he could have thought of plenty of other guys that would be perfect with him, but unfortunately, Kogure had set his heart on _this_ particular cold hearted idiot. " That guy is one of the best people that I've ever met in my life. He changed me. He brought me to where I am now. Because of him, I'm here playing basketball with a team that has a very good chance of going into the Inter High championship and not out in the street somewhere getting beaten into a bloody pulp. I owe him so much, as you do. Every life that that guy touches seems to turn out for the better while you seem to have precisely the opposite effect." 
>> 
>> Rukawa had actually been thinking the same thing only a few days ago. " You're right." 
>> 
>> " Damn right I am." Mitsui sighed, his shoulders slumping as he recalled Kogure's misery the night before. The way that he had cried in his arms as though he would never be able to stop, how uneasy his sleep had been..." You have the ability to make him so happy, Rukawa. Something that I would give anything for. But you also have the ability to hurt him, and you did. Very badly." 
>> 
>> " By _kissing_ him?" This was what he couldn't get. How could somebody get _that_ upset over just one kiss? 
>> 
>> " Usually, Rukawa. Kisses mean something." 
>> 
>> Rukawa looked at him. He still didn't get it. 
>> 
>> " You're very dense when it comes to emotions, aren't you?" Mitsui remarked with a sigh. " You probably never even had any idea about the way that Kogure really felt about you. That was why you were so bloody insensitive. Am I right?" 
>> 
>> " Kogure is my friend..." Though it didn't seem as though that was the case anymore. 
>> 
>> " I thought so..." Mitsui shook his head. God. What a mess this was. He still didn't get what it was that Kogure saw in the guy but there must have been something in him, somewhere behind that icy exterior, that had gotten Kogure to fall for him. The guy had good taste after all when it came to choosing his guys and was a good judge of character so he guessed that there was something to Rukawa Kaede that he must have missed. " Rukawa, this may seem strange to you but when Kogure feels something for somebody, it's intense. It's the best feeling in the world to know that that guy loves you. I speak from experience. It's just...Incredible, the way he makes you feel about everything. About yourself, the world in general. You've been with him. I bet that every time the two of you are together, he makes you feel as though you're the only person in the world that matters, as though he doesn't care what the hell you are or how you act or anything because you're perfect the way that you are. You're always at ease with him and you can talk to him about anything. Am I right?" 
>> 
>> " Yes." Rukawa agreed. But the things that Mitsui had mentioned had only been the tip of an iceberg. Mitsui hadn't spoken of the sense of security that you had around Kogure. As though he was sure to be there if ever he needed him. He even managed to give you the feeling of being needed, of importance. Something that he had never gotten from anybody. 
>> 
>> " He cares for you. Rukawa. For some reason, he does. In fact, _care_ is too mild a word. Love may be more appropriate..." 
>> 
>> " Love?" Rukawa repeated, testing the word out stupidly. 
>> 
>> " Yeah. Kogure, he's always been a chicken when it came to admitting his feelings. Hell, it took a while for me to get him to come around to admitting it even to me!" Mitsui chuckled, recalling the rather awkward situation of a few years before, " Till the very last moment when I kissed him, he kept on insisting that we were nothing more than friends, that I'd been misreading him. But, well, that's just the way he handles things, I guess." 
>> 
>> " But he never did anything to imply it!" Rukawa muttered, desperately looking back to the events of the past and trying to see any hidden indications back then. He saw none though. 
>> 
>> " I guess he's more like you than I thought." Mitsui shrugged, not exactly understanding the way that Kogure thought either. " Maybe he just loved you so much that he couldn't bear the thought of being shot down by you. Maybe you just meant so much to him that he couldn't bear the thought that it might not work out for you two or something. Obviously, it didn't. What you did, Rukawa? Using him like that, that was the most inexcusable piece of idiocy that I've ever encountered in my life. Stupider than anything that Hanamichi could ever possibly do!" 
>> 
>> " I didn't know!" 
>> 
>> " It's just common sense, you idiot!" He thought that he had had his temper pretty much under control so he was rather surprised with himself when he started shouting at the guy. He just wanted some sort of reaction out of him, dammit! " You don't use another person to try and get back at somebody! Even if that person feels absolutely nothing for you, which, incidentally, isn't the case with this one! It's just a plain stupid thing to do! Nobody has the right to toy with a person's feelings, you idiot!" 
>> 
>> " Akira was doing it with Koshino..." 
>> 
>> " I don't give a damn about what the Sendo Akira does to that Koshino. I only care about what you did to Kogure. That's my only concern!" Mitsui shook his head. " Yesterday, Rukawa. When I saw Kogure there crying his heart out at my doorstep, I was ready to kill you. I was ready to come right over to your house and beat the crap out of you but he said no. He said that I couldn't do that because you didn't know. You weren't the type who would understand such a thing so you couldn't be held accountable but I think that you should be! Can you imagine the way that he must have felt after that little episode with that Hikoichi? The guy that he had fallen head over heels for had just kissed him. His dream come true. Of course, he thinks that something will happen between the two of you, and then suddenly, you open your stupid, stupid mouth and tell him that it was all just so that you could make an old boyfriend jealous! Imagine it, Rukawa!" He pushed the boy back, causing him to slam against the lockers. " Just imagine how you would feel if that ever happened to you? If Kogure just decided to use you to get me jealous, though he isn't insensitive enough to ever do anything that foul, thank God!" 
>> 
>> " I'm sorry..." Rukawa muttered, picking himself up, a rather stricken look on his face. Oh, God. What had he done? He hadn't thought...Well, that was his problem. He didn't think _anything_ through! 
>> 
>> " So why are you telling me that?" Mitsui asked, pulling the locker room door open. " it's Kogure that needs to hear it."   

>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Eight][2] | [On To Part Ten][3] | [Sign My Guest Book][4] | [Mail Me][5]
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho8.html
   [3]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho10.html
   [4]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [5]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	10. Part Ten

Helping Out Part Ten

> > Helping Out   
Part Ten   
A RuKo fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com
>> 
>> Rukawa looked down pensively at the sidewalk, his hand in his pockets, thinking of everything that Mitsui had told him just a while before. This was all so crazy! Never in his life had he thought that Kogure, Kogure of all people, would harbor such feelings for him. Maybe Mitsui was just kidding...He shook his head. No. He didn't think the guy would joke about such a thing, and besides, he had looked so dead serious!
>> 
>> He kicked at a pebble on the ground, frowning. He had had a horrible practice that afternoon. He could feel Mitsui's angry gaze on him at all times, making him rather nervous. Besides that, this incredibly guilty feeling had hung around him, making him want to just dash out of the gym and run full speed to Kogure's house to apologize. Of course, he hadn't been able to do that. Akagi would have killed him.
>> 
>> He would have gone now, after practice, but he really couldn't. He had an appointment with Akira. Couldn't miss _that_ after everything that he had had to go through, now could he? Rukawa glanced at his watch. Five minutes to four. He was running a little late but what the hell? He would let Sendo stew for a while, let him wonder whether he was coming or not. He went on in his leisurely pace, humming softly under his breath all the while.
>> 
>> Sendo Akira was going to be his again! Rukawa reminded himself, trying to feel a surge of happiness at that piece of news but most of that happiness had been dampened somewhat at the realization of what he had done to the best friend that he had ever had just to get something that he wanted. Mitsui, everyone was right. He was a bastard. An uncaring, unfeeling bastard that wouldn't know what love was if it touched him with a ten foot pole.
>> 
>> He winced slightly when he thought about what he had done only the day before. Now he knew why the guy had reacted the way that he had. Now he understood. He was going to fix that, as soon as he possible could. He had to go and talk to Kogure and tell him that his feelings for him were appreciated, it was always nice when you find out that somebody loved you, but...But what?
>> 
>> Should he tell him that his feelings were appreciated but unreciprocated? That he cared only for one person, that being Sendo Akira. That he only wanted to remain friends, if he could bear that, and had really not meant to hurt him so much.
>> 
>> The first thing to consider here was what he really felt about Kogure Kiminobu. He stopped in his tracks at this thought, a frown darkening his handsome features. That was stupid. He already knew how he felt about Kogure. He loved the guy as one would love a very precious friend. There was nothing more to it, nothing less. His feelings for Kogure and the sort that he had for Akira were completely different things. For Akira he felt desire, desire for his body, that perfectly formed athletes body rivaled by nobody else's. But then, once in a while he _did_ feel sort of attracted to the vice captain of the Shohuku team. He liked the way that he Kogure looked while on the court, so graceful, so sure of his movements, he liked the way that he looked when he had just stepped out of the locker room shower, his dark hair plastered against his head, a towel wrapped around his slim waist...
>> 
>> He shook his head to try and get the image off his mind. " I always check everybody out!" he pointed out to himself, resuming his walk, " Hell, there was that one disgusting time when I even checked out that do'aho! He's an idiot, but he's an idiot with a _great_ body..." This brought a small smile to his lips.
>> 
>> So he was a pervert. That was a nice thing to know...
>> 
>> Mitsui's words ran incessantly through his mind..._It's just...Incredible the way he makes you feel about everything. About yourself. The world in general_...Maybe that was a much better question to ask himself. How did those two guys make him feel respectively?
>> 
>> Akira. Akira was his first love. The one that had inspired him to try and be the best that he could possibly be on court and off. He was the one that spurred him on to be bigger and better than he had ever thought he could be. There had always been a friendly sort of competition between the two of them but that had always just urged him on to try and do better.
>> 
>> The thing that he didn't like about the guy though, was his constant attempts to make him socialize with his friends and team mates. Akira knew that he absolutely detested that loudmouth Hikoichi and the always sullen Koshino, and yet he insisted in constantly throwing the lot of them together, despite of his protests. He was always trying to get Rukawa to mix with people, to talk to him about his feelings and crap like that, which made him even more stoic in his silence anyways. He had always felt a bit inadequate in his time with Akira. As though he would never be able to please the guy by being himself. As though he needed to change.
>> 
>> Then there was the quiet, thoughtful Kogure. As Mitsui had pointed out, the guy was good at making you feel like you were the most important person in the world to him. He guessed that this was why he had become the confidante of most of the team. He didn't push you into revealing anything, preferring to wait until you eventually broached the subject yourself and he always succeeded in making you feel at ease.
>> 
>> Kogure was the ideal friend. Someone that each person should have and somebody that he just couldn't do without, he realized now. Kogure had come to mean more to him than he had even thought possible. It was a pity that he had only found that out now when he was faced with the prospect of losing him. " I have to fix things with Kogure..." He muttered to himself as he walked on, the basketball court where he was supposed to meet Akira finally coming into sight. "Afterwards, I'll do anything I have to for him to forgive me..."   

>> 
>> " Hey."
>> 
>> " Hey." Rukawa muttered awkwardly, his gaze darting nervously from the boy before him to his surroundings. He cleared his throat before speaking again. " How've you been?"
>> 
>> " I've been better."
>> 
>> " So have I..." Rukawa admitted softly, pushing his dark hair out of his forehead. " These past few weeks have been hell for me. I've been doing the stupidest thing!"
>> 
>> " Really?"
>> 
>> " Yeah, really. A really stupid, stupid thing that I'm not very proud of."
>> 
>> " Everybody does something stupid once in a while, Kaede. I have, you have. Don't feel too bad about it..."
>> 
>> " But I do, because I've been wasting a lot of time lately. Time that could have been better spent with the guy that I love..."
>> 
>> " Look, Kaede, I don't really feel like talking about that...Please. I just don't need to hear about-"
>> 
>> " Well, this is strange." Rukawa commented, " You've always been the one that urged me to talk to you! Now you're asking me to shut up. You're getting what you want and you ask me to shut up!"
>> 
>> " I never seem to get what I want."
>> 
>> " Well, now you are. That is, if you still want me." There were a few seconds of tense silence as Rukawa awaited his answer nervously, though none of his anxiety showed on his face.
>> 
>> " Was there ever any doubt of that?"
>> 
>> And for the first time ever since Kogure had first encountered him, Rukawa's face broke out into one of his full blown smiles, a sight that Kogure knew he would keep in his heart forever. " Think I could give you a real kiss this time? Nobody is around to see us anymore or anything..."
>> 
>> " I wouldn't really care even if the whole basketball teams of Ryonan, Kainan and Shoyo were here with us..." Kogure said, his own smile rivaling even Rukawa's. Suddenly, he began to laugh. " Wait, actually, let's get out of sight, shall we? It wouldn't do for my parents to just look out the window and see me making out with some guy!"
>> 
>> " Some guy? Is that all I am?" Rukawa asked, pretending to be miffed.
>> 
>> " No. You're the person that bloody well nearly broke my heart." Kogure told him softly as he led Rukawa behind the tool shed. He leaned his back against the wall. There was a smile on his face now but Rukawa could still see how puffy his eyes were from crying. " And now, you're the person that's just made me the happiest guy in the world!"
>> 
>> " Good then. I'm glad. Would you mind now if I kissed you?" He asked softly.
>> 
>> In response, Kogure took his face between his hands and smiled softly as his eyes met Rukawa's.   
" What do you think? But I it's my turn now, I reckon..." He leaned forward and tenderly placed his mouth over Rukawa's.
>> 
>> After a while, Kogure pulled away, the younger boy's arms still securely wrapped around his waist. " Do you know how long I've been waiting for this, Kaede-kun?"
>> 
>> " Too long. I've been really stupid. I wouldn't even have figured out anything if it wasn't for Mitsui."
>> 
>> " Mitsui, huh?" Kogure chuckled, dropping a kiss on Rukawa's soft, silky hair. " I guess he gave you one of his ' I'll kill you for daring to hurt Kogure' speeches.
>> 
>> " Yeah, I'll tell you the truth." Rukawa lowered his voice to an exaggerated whisper. " I'm only here because Mitsui scared me into it!"
>> 
>> " Really? And what about Mr. Sendo? How do you think he'll react to this?"
>> 
>> " Sendo...I was supposed to go and meet him, you know. Right at this moment I should be at that basketball court, with my arms around him and not you."
>> 
>> " So what happened?"
>> 
>> " You happened." Rukawa shrugged, resting his head against Kogure's shoulder with a soft sigh. " I got to thinking about you and everything that you ever did for me, the way that you make me feel whenever I was with you, and I realized that you were the one for me. Not Akira. You were the one that I could picture myself with for the rest of my life and not him. Are you scared yet?"
>> 
>> " Why should I be? I was thinking the same thing..." Kogure admitted with a grin.
>> 
>> " Hey, look. You even got me talking and emoting like this!" Rukawa laughed softly, " Oh, you're good, Kogure Kiminobu. You're really good!"
>> 
>> " I like hearing you laugh, " Kogure told him. He felt as though his heart would burst from all the joy that he was feeling . " You should do it more often..."
>> 
>> " I will be," Rukawa reassured him, tilting his face up towards him for another kiss. " As long as you're here with me..."   

>> 
>> ~*~ The End ~*~
>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | [Back To Part Nine][2] | [Sign My Guest Book][3] | [Mail Me][4]
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ho/ho9.html
   [3]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [4]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



End file.
